Scribbler
|Source = Franchise}} Scribbler is a former scholar who lost his memories during an attack on Havenholme. He was found by the Dragon Riders and eventually learned to train dragons after he bonded with a Chimeragon whom he named Patch. He and his dragon helped in defeating Eir after which left the Dragon Riders, going on a journey of self-discovery. He first appeared in the game, Dreamworks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders. Biography ''Strangers in his Homeland'' Though Scribbler had lost his memories prior to the events of the game, he slowly remembers them during his adventures. A pale man arrived in a strange flying contraption on Scriven Rock. This pale man had a strange Titan Wing dragon with him, whom he treated poorly. Seeing the plight of this dragon, Scribbler liberated it and the pair flew away to the safety of Havenholme. Unfortunately, the pale man sent Dragon Trappers after them and burned down the sanctuary there. During the attack, Scribbler lost his memory, and found himself with no Titan Wing, but an unusual egg instead. ''Adventure on Havenholme Scribbler awakened in the ruins of a destroyed campsite on the island of Havenholme. Beside him was a strange egg,that he didn't notice at first. Hiccup arrived and introduced himself and Toothless to the boy. Scribbler explained that he had no recollection of who he was, his name, or where he is from. Hiccup dubbed him "Scribbler" due to finding a journal with him full of scribbles. Hiccup then left to find Astrid and Stormfly, asking Scribbler to take care of the strange egg. Dragon Trappers released a smoke bomb and stole the egg. Scribbler then chased them around Havenholme and finally found the egg. Stepping toward it, a trap was triggered and a cage dropped, imprisoning Scribbler. Just then the strange egg hatched, revealing an equally strange dragon that looked like a patchwork of other dragons. The hatching destroyed the cage and stunned the Dragon Trappers. The trappers left, but not before mentioning their employer, the 'pale poacher'. Hiccup returned to see what happened. Scribbler recalled that the Greeks used the word "chimera" to describe a combination between various species and Hiccup referred to the baby dragon as a Chimeragon. Scribbler then named the baby Patch and bonded with him. Hiccup was then called back to Berk by Gobber, while Scribbler and Patch continued exploring the island and sought out the source of a mysterious dragon roar. Scribbler and Patch searched the island, finding useful herbs, items, and spoke with Astrid, who could make certain tonics with the herbs. They also encountered other Dragon Trappers roaming the island. Eventually, he found dungeon-like ruins and entered them, since the mysterious dragon roar seemed to be emanating from there. Scribbler uncovered a laboratory of sorts, and a mysterious female villain with short blue hair. She tried to escape, so Scribbler chased her. Ultimately he found and battled an enraged Hotburple who was being controlled by a vial full of a green liquid strapped to its head. He also battled the woman and won. ''Adventure at Valka's Mountain Scribbler follows Eir's trail to Valka's Mountain. He and Patch navigate the maze like and frigid surface, encountering magnetic puzzles and Dragon Trappers. Finally they arrive at an entrance to more underground ruins. The pair explore the complex ruins and eventually catch up with Eir. Scribbler tries to appeal to Eir's humanity, but she to bitter from her past negative experiences to listen. She orders her Titan Wing Stormcutter to attack him. Scribbler and Patch figure out that they can trigger a giant swinging statue at just the right time to hit the drugged Stormcutter, in an attempt to break the orb of toxin around its neck. Eventually Scribbler and Patch succeed, freeing the dragon. Eir escapes elsewhere, and Scribbler is left to find her again. ''Adventure on Blood Briar Island'' Scribbler determines that Eir fled to Blood Briar Island, a place covered with red fog and dragonvine. He and Patch slash through the dangerous vegetation and burn off the thick fog, figure out puzzles in the landscape, and fight Dragon Trappers. Finally the pair finds the entrance to yet another set of ruins. He solves more puzzles and mazes, frees dragons in cages and poisoned, and ultimately encounters Eir and a Crimson Goregutter whom she has enslaved with her toxic concoction. Scribbler tries to reason with her that she could turn her energies to good, but she doesn't listen. He and Patch take on the Crimson Goregutter and release it from its chemical bonds. They enter another room and fight Eir, who still refuses to see reason. Scribbler defeats Eir, and she appears to fall to her death from a cliff within the ruins. Scribbler and Patch fly back to Havenholme, where Patch collapses from exhaustion. ''Death and Rebirth'' After arriving at Havenholme, Patch drops to the ground, dying from his rapid aging. Just at that moment, a Terror Mail arrives for Scribbler from an unknown person. The message is Eir's schematics for creating a Chimeragon. The Island of Vanaheim appears on the notes. Hiccup suggests that they take Patch to the island, as it is the final resting place for dragons. Patch dies when they arrive and Scribbler is distraught. However, something mysterious happens with Patch's body and in a blaze of electricity, reverts to an egg. Not long after, the egg hatches and a blue and purple Chimeragon pops out. Scribbler finally pieces together that the elderly dragon that brought him to Havenholme in the first place was the same dragon that hatched from the egg and produced Patch, and now that creature was reborn again. Scribbler is happy to have a second chance, and vows to track down Eir, if she is still alive, and find a way to slow Patch's aging cycle. Physical Appearance Scribbler is a young man with black hair and hazel eyes. He wears a thick leather coat. Later he wears a hornless helmet. He also carries around a large, bound book looped cross-wise over a shoulder. Personality Scribbler is a thoughtful young man, who thinks through the tasks at hand. He also demonstrates great sensitivity and compassion for people and animals, especially dragons. Despite witnessing the damage caused by Eir Stormheart, he sees past her actions and attempts to offer a healing path for her. Relationships Patch Even before Patch hatched, Scribbler felt connected to his egg and even risked his life while trying to protect it from Dragon Trappers. After Patch came into the world, Scribbler bonded with the baby. Patch then followed the boy around through his adventures and helped him cross rivers and lakes by freezing them with his blasts. While in the ruins underneath Havenholme, Patch and Scribbler worked as a team to solve puzzles in order to advance and defeat enemies that stood in their way, including a Titan Wing Hotburple. After Patch quickly grows up, due to his ability to do so, the dragon insists for Scribbler to ride him, and together they take flight. Bork the Bold Though deceased for many generations, Scribbler encounters Bork's handiwork in the many underground ruins he encounters on several islands. He realizes that Bork's writing is very similar to his own and that of his home, Scriven Rock, to the point where he wonders if he is somehow related to Bork. Appearances Memorable Quotes Site Navigation Category:Viking Category:Males Category:Human Characters from the Franchise Category:Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Category:Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Characters Category:Children Category:Dragon Riders